A Very Piggy Halloween
Getting piggy with it for Halloween, the chefs have to cook with snouts in the first round. Then with fear in their Halloween-loving hearts, the competitors open up the second basket to find a dangerously hot ingredient and popping candy. The judges are in for a main course that is both frightening and delightfully surprising. The finalists pull out all the stops to make lollipops and cereal bars into devilishly delicious desserts. Contestants *Sean Scotese, Freelance Chef, New York, NY *Kyle Bernstein, Culinary Instructor, New Hampton, NY *Pete Ascolese, Chef and Restaurateur, Hope and Anchor, Brooklyn, NY *Brittanny Evans, Sous chef, Northern Spy Food Co., New York, NY Judges *Marc Murphy *Amanda Freitag *Chris Santos Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Lacinato Kale, Finger Limes, Gummy Tarantulas, Pig Snout Sean made Pig Snout Croquette with Kale Salad. 'Sean was the only one who did anything creative with the pig snout by making something crispy and beautiful. However, he didn't really season the croquettes. Also, the vinaigrette he made for his salad was delicious, but it was lacking seasoning and fat. Kyle made '''Kale Salad with Tarantula Reduction. ' She did a great job on the kale, it was vivid green and cooked nicely However, Kyle's gummy tarantula sauce was cloyingly sweet and the Pig Snout Cracklings she made were gummy. Pete made '''Warm Panzanella Salad with Chopped Gummies. '''The judges loved the flavor and crispiness of the pig snout. However, his presentation needed a lot more finesse and he just threw the gummy tarantulas on the plate. Brittanny made '''Kale and Snout Crostini with Tarantula Sauce. '''Chris didn't have any Pig Snout on the plate. On the upside, the way she cooked the kale and put it on to her crostini was nice. Also, her Tarantula Sauce was the best of anyone. In the end, the judges decided to send '''Chef Pete home for not magically transforming his ingredients. Entrée Ingredients: Calf's Liver, Sea Beans, Strawberry Popping Candy, Dried Ghost Chiles, kyle made spicy liver and seabean candy salad marc siad her liver was a little undercooked but her salad was amazing and her liver was super tasty mabe she could move on sean did liver and pepper stew with seabean strawberry garlic bread amanda and chris love the bread when marc doesnt need it seans liver is cooked nicely and the soup is good but his seabeans are far to salty Brittany made liver and apple pepper salad with sea bean sauce and candy constame her salad tastes good and her constameis great her liver is cooked nicely but marc didnt like her seabeans brittany is making dessert so the judges chop kyle for under cooking her liver '' Dessert ''Ingredients: Puffed Rice Cereal Bars, Spiced Rum, Rambutan, Tequila Lollipops sean did cereal lolipop cake with rum choclate frosting and rambutan ice cream his ice cream is great his cake is better then the ice cream but his ice cream was a little tiny bit melted Britany made rambutan rum cearial treats with lolipop sauce her treats are tasty but her sauce tastes like dirt to marc so they chop britany for forgetting an ingredient in round 1 and a bad sauce in the dessert round making sean win Gallery AVPH Chefs.png|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Brittany, Pete, Kyle, and Sean Sean's Croquette.png|Sean's Appetizer Kyle's Sweet Kale Salad.png|Kyle's Appetizer Pete's Warm Panzanella.png|Pete's Appetizer Brittany's Crostini.png|Brittany's Appetize Kyle's Ghostly Stir-Fry.png|Kyle's Entrée Brittany's Liver and Potato Salad.png|Brittany's Entrée Sean's Liver.png|Sean's Entrée Brittany's Fried Crispy Bar.png|Brittany's Dessert Sean's Crepe.png|Sean's Dessert Notes * Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Kale Category:Dinosaur Kale Category:Finger Limes Category:Calves Liver Category:Sea Beans Category:Puffed Rice Cereal Category:Spiced Rum Category:Rambutans